Past and Present
by Cinn
Summary: A little idea that many people have used. But I have modified to make TOTALLY UNIQUE! Do please read, I'm useless at summarys so please read the much better than summary says story. Chappie 17 edited. (the one that has 17 in the chappie title) FINISHED.
1. 1: First day

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the matrix, but I do own the ability to watch the films.  
  
Cinn: Me again! On my own this time. This is TOTALLY MINE! I do apologise if someone else has written on the same thing, 'cause I haven't read any that are. So sorry if you have. But as far as I know no-one has. And I mean EXACTLY the same thing. I know LOT'S of people have had Trinity 'n' Neo knowing each other before, but in any fic that I can remember they always got along. Not this time! Well enough of my nattering! Read and review. PLEASE!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The beginning.  
  
First day of high school's always bad ain't it? Trinity's p.o.v.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh well, here I am. First day of high school. Boring! Where's my stupid form room.  
  
" HEY! ZOË! "   
  
Oh god! Not you! Why are YOU in my form. Right, Grace is in my form, who else that I know... Erm, Amanda, Lindz, Sammy, Iris, George, Kenny, James, Thomas, Dan, wait back one. We've got that geek! Oh well someone to torment at least.....  
  
" Hi Lindz. "  
  
" Hey Zoë, is it me or have we got put in a form full of geeks? "  
  
" Not `full` of, but there's a few! "  
  
" Bad enough. "  
  
" Um. You know anyone else here? "  
  
" Well apart from you, Grace, Mandy, Sammy, Iris, George, Kenny, Dan and that geek Thomas. Not really. I know a few others O.K. but not well. "  
  
" Well I don't know anyone apart from the people from our old school.. "  
  
" Trust you, you don't get out much anymore. "  
  
" I've been busy, alright. "  
  
" O.K. O.K.! "  
  
" Mornin' Class. "  
  
Who the heck? Well, I'm guessin this is our form tutor...  
  
" I'm Miss Gard'ner. "  
  
European, defiant.  
  
" You're going to be sat in alphabetical for at lest the first team. "  
  
" Semester Miss! " Corrected Dan.  
  
" Well to me it's term. "  
  
Duh! We're not European like you. This is America! Not England! Or where ever you come from.  
  
" You realise that we're going to be in alphabetical. " Whispered Lindz.  
  
" Oh no! "  
  
Great. NOT! If this is how it's gonna be for any more of our lessons that means I have to sit next to that geek! No way!  
  
" Zoë, could you sit here next to Thomas. "  
  
" Yes Miss. "   
  
I'd sooner not. I slumped down next to him. At least Sammy was only the other side of the small gap between desks. At least I could pass notes. She carried on seating people in alphabetical, seamed perfectly happy.  
  
" Hey, you're Zoë from my old school ain't ya? "  
  
" Might be. " I'm not talking to you, you know. Just 'cause I have to sit here doesn't mean I have to be nice to you.  
  
" Thought I recognised you this mornin'. "  
  
Shut-up! I don't wanna talk to you. Maybe that's why I glared at you this mornin' too!  
  
Bell! YES! Thank-god! At least I get to talk to my friends now... Even If I do have to go to Science.  
  
" Hey Lindz! Sammy! Wait up! "  
  
" You're SO unlucky about your surname. "  
  
" Got that one right, and least you get to sit next to Dan. "  
  
" Yep, he's alright. Hey Sammy, who do you sit next to? "  
  
" Some weirdo named Kelly. She's O.K. though. "  
  
" Um, what science we got today? "  
  
" You Havant' read our timetable have you? "  
  
" Of course not! I do have a life you know! "  
  
" Whatever, did you even pick one up? "  
  
" NO. "  
  
" Here. "  
  
Great, chemistry. Then a break. Then English. I enter the chem lab and we have some professor that looks mad!  
  
" Hello, my name is Professor Leichtstein. "  
  
At least we have some American teacher. But still insists on alphabetical. I'm in between Thomas and Sammy, but I'll have to do partner work with Thomas. Well, he is a geek. Maybe he'll do everything for me...  
  
" Today class you'll be..........  
  
Tuning off now...  
  
1/2 an hour later....  
  
Great, now we have to talk to partners and discuss some sort of chemical reaction. Don't have a clue, I think I fell asleep a minute before...  
  
" What the heck are we doing? "  
  
" Dunno, and I ain't your partner, you're with Thomas. "  
  
" Don't remind me! "  
  
Being the second person in the register is beginning to turn out to be bad.  
  
" Hey, we gonna do this or not? "  
  
" I dunno, you're the clever one. "  
  
" I thought you were clever. Otherwise you wouldn't fall asleep in lessons, because you need to know what's being said. "  
  
" Hello! I'm the popular one, you're the geek. You do the work, I just listen and learn as we go along. "  
  
" Well if that's the attitude you take. You, can do the work. "  
  
" I think not. "  
  
" Well I'm not doing it all for you. "  
  
" Are. "  
  
" Not. "  
  
Well he's getting annoying, and probably annoyed.  
  
" Fine, just tell me what we're doing. "  
  
" Chemical reaction of....  
  
1/2 an hour later....  
  
BREAK!!!! YES! One more minute spent with that Thomas person and I would've died! He has to be the most boring person ever!  
  
" YO ZOË, you comin' or not!?! "  
  
" Comin' Lindz! "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: What do you think? I'm prepared to carry this on. But I would like support. i.e. reviews. Hint hint. If you think it's stupid lemme know, I don't care! No flames can destroy me, especially anonymous flamers. * cough:whimps:cough * Well whatever. Lemme know what you think, no offence to anyone with pervious comments... 


	2. 2: Getting ajusted

Cinn: I know I know that this probably is morally wrong like, but i don't care about that. Uniqueness makes up for it at the moment. And could you al least have sympathy, i'm english trying to write in an american p.o.v. about american high school. That's hard. Anyways, everything will become clear. O.K.? And yes I am aware of the age diffrence between Trinity+Neo. But I forgot, and don't care. This is FICTION people, made up stuff.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Getting ajusted.  
  
Don't we all hate school and embaressment? Trinity's p.o.v. again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next day,  
  
O.K. so we have the same teacher for all sciences, which means same seating plan for all three. But at least I get to sit with all my olf friends in Geog.  
  
We have some sorta lesson about friends and bullying now with Miss Gard'ner. And according to Lindz this is also a P.S.E. lesson later on in the semester. Which'll be awful  
  
1 hour later.....  
  
" Yo Zoë! "  
  
" Hi Iris. "  
  
" Got P.E. in a moment. "  
  
" Yeah, I'm gonna go get changed now. "  
  
" O.K. "  
  
" Hi all! "  
  
" Hi Sammy. "  
  
" Yo Sammy. "  
  
"You guys, meet Kelly. "  
  
" Hi. "  
  
" Hi, you're Sammy and Zoë right? "  
  
" Yep. "  
  
" See ya, I'm off to get changed. "  
  
I left, it was alright for my other firends, they either got to sit together or next to someone who isn't a geek.  
  
I was soon changed for P.E. so I had just under 10 minutes to look for my friends. I wasn't really looking where I was going, which ended up with me walking straight into Thomas.  
  
Normally I wouldn't have cared, but I was wearing the schools P.E. kit(short grey skirt with school logo and white t-shirt) instead of my normal trousers and long sleeved shirt. School doesn't care too much as long as that's what we wear.  
  
So I bumped straight into him, wearing a short grey skirt and t-shirt. Which was pretty embarasing.  
  
" Careful. "  
  
" I'm fine. " I replied, as I looked up. I hadn't realised until now, but he is acctually quite good-looking. Shame he's a geek.  
  
" what are we doing in P.E.? "  
  
" Gymnastics. " My speciallty.  
  
" Hey Zoë, why are you talking to the geek? "  
  
" Dunno. Why am I? "  
  
" HI LINDZ! HI ZOË! "  
  
" Oh god, Grace, RUN! " Tactics.  
  
We ran, then I heard something unusual behind me, I poked my head back around the corner. And I just stared goggle eyed at the sight.  
  
" Hey Zoë, whatyadoin'? Looking up the geek? " Lindz was joking, but soon shut-up when she saw what Grace was doing. She's an idiot.  
  
She'd cornered Thomas and was whispering stuff in his ear, he was yelling at her to get off him. In a way it was quite funny, because it was so stupid. But, because Thomas was so weak he couldn't push her off.  
  
Lindz marched up and grabbed Grace's wrist and dragged her away. I followed, but glanced back at him. Everyone was ignoring him now. He was invisible to the rest of thw world most of the time. As I did look back, an image entered my head. I shook it out thinking, never!  
  
Gym lesson....  
  
EASY! I'm just gonjna do a few handstands now. Acctually, no I'll join in, in the paper fight! Someone always manages to sneak paper in the lesson somehow.  
  
This was `before` Lindz shoved me into Dan.  
  
" HEY! Lindz! " I shouted throwing some more paper.  
  
" Hey, Zoë? "  
  
I turned round again, " Yeah, Dan? "  
  
" Would you, um, like to, er, go out sometime? "  
  
Er, Dan that was 6th grade, this is 7th grade. I got over you!  
  
" Zoë? "  
  
I `so` hate these situations... " Sure. " I said.  
  
" Great. " He smiled down at me, before leaning down to kiss me.  
  
" TEACHER!!! " Lindz yelled. Thank-you. If I'd had to kiss Dan for a moment longer I'd've died!  
  
I was about to do a handstand when kenny came up to me.  
  
" Hey, Zoë.. "  
  
" Hi. "  
  
" Do you and Dan want to come round to my house this afternoon? I'm having, well I guess you could call it a gathering. "  
  
" Sure. "  
  
Then another image came into my head, which nearly made me fall out of the handstand I was doing.  
  
" As if. " I muttered to myself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: I promise everything will become clear. Everything, I've written up to chappie 9. In a notebook. And it makes some sense. YOu'll understand soon enough, hopefully. Well reveiw, and feel free to flame. And thankx to all the reviewers. And no offence taken, from anyone. 


	3. 3: Apologies

Cinn: I have to be the stuidest person in the world right? Well anyways, this is probably one of the weirdest chappies of this fic. Well, it has a lot to live up to if chappie 2 is any example in weirdness. Well whatever. Just read&review.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Apologies.  
  
How not to treat fellow friends. Trinity/Zoë's p.o.v. (incase you hadn't guessed they're the same people.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The `gathering` was a total nightmare! I was `so` mean. Dan kept kissing me at every availible opitunity, so in the end I just yelled at him and broke up with him then and there and left in a mood. So now I'm stuck here in a boring Maths lesson, which I can't be bothered to do today, passing notes to Dan trying to apologise.  
  
" Zoë! "  
  
" Yes sir? "  
  
" what's 3x + 11 = 12 + x? "  
  
" Erm.... x = 0.5 "  
  
" Yes, but next time listen. "  
  
Whatever, I'm not `that` bad at Maths, I just can't be bothered to do it today!  
  
Geography...  
  
YES! Got him! He's always the target. Well sometimes it's George, but if geek get's a question right then we always aim for him.  
  
" Zoë? "  
  
" Yeah Dan? "  
  
" I'm sorry about yesterday. "  
  
" You shouldn't be. I was horrid to you. Not the other way round... "  
  
" Forgive each other? "  
  
" Friends? " I held out my hand.  
  
" Friends. " he shook it.  
  
" Zoë! "  
  
What now, is it picking on Zoë-day today?  
  
" How many Islands of Japan are there? "  
  
" 4. "  
  
ah! paper. Throw, hit and not get found out!! I rock! No-one's ever got away with hitting a teacher before, to my knowledge anyways.  
  
Bell.  
  
" Ready for R.S.? "  
  
" Nope. "  
  
English....  
  
R.S. was boring, but got to sit where we wanna sit.  
  
English is also boring, and we have to sit in alphabetical. What is it with this?  
  
y r we always in alphabetical? - Z  
  
they wanna get to know us. - S  
  
great, NOT! Well I'm begining to care less about having to sit next to Thomas. aka geek. Acctually I'm begining to like him. ARGH! I think not! I DO NOT LIKE GEEKS!!  
  
Great more, partner work. Great, we're debating in teams of 2. which means I have to work with Thomas. At least everyone else is with a friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: It does change O.K.! It does not stay this bad. I have written chappie 11 now. I won't spoil it. Please keep reading Richard the Pendantic, I promise it get's better. She's geekist all the way through. Please r&r. 


	4. 4: Bordem

Cinn: I like this chappie, there's not much of it. And even less of chappie 6, when i get there. But anyways. just r&r  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Bordem.  
  
A new school get's a bit boring after a few days, don't it? Trinity's p.o.v.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fri,  
  
Maths...  
  
French was O.K., we got to sit where we want, and we have a teacher who knows NOTHING about controling the class. So paper fights a go-go.  
  
Bio was boring.  
  
Now I sit here in a Maths lesson, being bored about alger-whatsit. I mean, HELLO! We have better thigns to do with our lives!  
  
Bell, thank-god!  
  
" Hey Lindz, wait up! "  
  
" Hi Zo. "  
  
" Zo? What's wrong with the ë? "  
  
" Nowt, just trying it as a nickname. "  
  
" Well I prefer Zoë. "  
  
" O.K. whatever. "  
  
1/2 an hour later.....  
  
Not again. I have to start looking where I'm going! Twice in a week of walking straight into the class geek.  
  
" You're a big daydreamer ain't ya? "  
  
" No. You're just invisable to everyone most of the time, geek! "  
  
I stormed off. This I.T. lesson better be worth it.  
  
BORING! This I.T. lesson is boring. We have to do word prossesing and spreadsheets. I mean some of us could hack these computers! And one of us is! Hate to admit it, but that geek is pretty clever.  
  
Well I'm not being out done, I think I'll do a little modifying to the teachers files. I won't get caught.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: Whatever. I'll stop screaming at the radio now. Well it's not my fault that there's mantally worrying ad's on t the moment that shouldn't be on! Anyways, could all you readers be kind enough as to review? Please? 


	5. 5: New year, new rules

Cinn: We now move to the 8th grade. Well, as far as I know we do. In the fic I mean, I'm not in 8th grade. Anyways just read. And review.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
New year, new rules.  
  
Schools still boring. Trinity's p.o.v.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tues,  
  
First day of 8th grade. Hm, entire new timetable, whole new seta teachers, which means more alphabeticalism.  
  
GR!  
  
Our form tutor likes to be mean. She's keeping us in alphabetical. Even worse we have to sit through an hour of form tutor lesson for some stupid reason. Why? We didn't last year!  
  
Stupid teachers.  
  
Next lesson...  
  
Same teacher, same amount of fun.  
  
" Je bois du juis d'orange "  
  
I threw some paper at him, and hit the back of his neck. He turned around as the class laughed at him. I caught his eye, I felt a tad mean, but whatever.  
  
Bell, always good to end on a laugh.  
  
Maths...  
  
" 3x(6 - 3)? "  
  
" Me or him? "  
  
" You Zoë. "  
  
" Fine. 9x. "  
  
" Yes. Lindsey... 6x(7 + 8x)? "  
  
" 54x. "  
  
This maths teacher is EVIL! We're still in alphabetical. BORING!  
  
P.E.  
  
" We're doing handstands today class. "  
  
Great, couldn't we do kung-fu or juditsu? Or some type of fighting?  
  
" But seeing as though not all of you can do handstands, you're going in pairs so we don't have any accidents. In alphabetical pairs. "  
  
NO!  
  
When we'd been given our pairs. Boy to next girl in the register. So we went off to our mats, well I guess we use 'em in case we fall.  
  
" You wanna go first? "  
  
" You may need help, but I don't. "  
  
I lifted myself into a handstand.   
  
" ZOË! "  
  
I lowered myself back down to my feet. Stupid teacher.  
  
" Yes? "  
  
" It's dangerous to do handstands on your own. "  
  
Fine, whatever. It's not like he'd be able to catch me if I fell.  
  
1/2 an hour later...  
  
" ZOË! "  
  
" Yes sir, I'll let him help me. " seeing as thought you've yelled at me 10 times in about 1/2 an hour.  
  
I lifted my self into handstand yet again and he held me there. And I didn't care. To be honest, I enjoyed it.  
  
After school...  
  
" Hey Zoë! What was with you and geek today in P.E.? "  
  
" What do ya mean Lindz? "  
  
" You were helping each other like. "  
  
" LINDZ! Are you implying I fancy the geek? "  
  
" I might be! "  
  
" Well I don't. I only helped him 'cause I got yelled at so many times. "  
  
" Whatever, I've seen the way you look at him sometimes! "  
  
" Like when!?! "  
  
" Since you threw that paper at him in french! "  
  
" Well I don't like him! "  
  
" HA! As if! You look at him like you used to look at Dan in 6th grade! "  
  
" Do not! "  
  
" DO! "  
  
" NOT! "  
  
I stormed out. I cannot beleive my best friend thinks I fancy the geek. Yeah I like him more than I used to. But I don't like him much!  
  
Just arrived home. And checked my email. He's emailed me asking about the fact people think there's something going on.  
  
Wait a minute, rewind! He know's my email address!!?!! Who gave it him!?! This will involve some serious investigation! Anyways, if this what my life is reduced too? Having everyone convinced I fancy the class geek! EW!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: Weird, well it's by me! I'm pretty weird. Thankx for all the reviews! I am not ungrateful about them. So please do review again. And stay with me people! Everything will become clear in the end. Or by chappie 11 at least. There's more than 11 chappies. I know that when you read that you all went `d'oh` didn't you? Anyways, I'll say au-revior, bye etc. See ya! Well not technically. Review too. 


	6. 6: Friends and Foes

Cinn: This is the shortest chappie I'll write. I think. It's very short. R&R.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Friends and Foes.  
  
How to tell who's a real friend and who ain't. Trinity's p.o.v.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wed,  
  
I `so` hate my friends. They're convinced I like Thomas. I SO DO NOT! I need anger control management, NOW! This is stressful.  
  
And to make matters worse, I'm in a boring history lesson.  
  
Phew, teacher's gone! Now I can talk to Sammy, she doesn't beleive a word of what everyone else is saying.  
  
" Hey Sammy. " I said turning round.  
  
" Hi Zoë. What was the teacher on about? "  
  
" Slave trade. "  
  
" Oh, sounds boring. "  
  
" Is. "  
  
" Do we have English next? "  
  
" Yep. "  
  
" What was that? "  
  
" I wasn't talking to you, geek! "  
  
" God you're mean to him! You don't need to be horrid to him to prove you don't like him in that way. "  
  
" Well, I hate him so I'll treat him horrid if I wanna. "  
  
I turned back around and put my elbows on the desk so I could rest my head in my hands.  
  
What is left of my life?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: O.K. I've made her a bit too geekist, but whatever. There is acctually a point where she isn't geekist. Dunno for how long yet.... Anyways, review! Please let me know the good/bad, interesting/boring, genius/stupid parts and spelling mistakes. I do try to riun through spell check, but it's so old it doesn't know half the words I use. Even if they're right! Well review. Thankx for the reviews so far. I hope your positive opinions will grow. I don't want to loose any fellow readers. And I agree it is a very strange story. I will try to do proper mentions next time. 


	7. 7: Denial

Cinn: Right, I'll stop nattering so you can read. R&R.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Denial.  
  
Friends can be annoying, but can also make you smile. Trinity's p.o.v.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fri,  
  
Lunch,  
  
At least it's friday, which means no-one can annoy me about liking geek, which might I point out is a lie!  
  
" HEY! LINDZ! "  
  
Why'd she have to shove me straight into him!?!  
  
" What? I thought you wouldn't mind! "  
  
" Well I do! "  
  
They went off to go to one of the clubs that they go to. I shoved geek outa my way and went to go get some food. But I heard another voice so I hung back, I was out of sight around the corner, so I could evesdrop.  
  
" You won't get her easily you know. " I heard Dan say.  
  
" Yeah, I know. She thinks I'm a geek. "  
  
" We all think you're a geek. "  
  
" I'd gathered. "  
  
" I'll tell you one thing, you know. She doesn't hate you. Deep down she likes you, it's obvious as anything. "  
  
" I doubt it. "  
  
" She's too proud to admit it. She doesn't want to get dragged down to your level. "  
  
" Um. "  
  
" Wanna come play some soccer? We need another player. "  
  
" Erm, I'm not that good at playing. "  
  
" We'll teach you. C'mon, it'l be fun. "  
  
" O.K. "  
  
" It ain't as hard as it seems. "  
  
I poked my head back around the corner in time to see them head off to the fields. I `so` hate Dan now. I don't like Thomas! Why would I?  
  
Phys...  
  
I've just arrived and Dan and Kenny soon arrived after with Thomas in tow.  
  
" That geek of yours sure knows how to play soccer! "  
  
" He's not `my` geek. "  
  
" You wish he was though don't you? "  
  
" No. You're just jelous 'cause I don't like you anymore Dan! "  
  
" Whatever. "  
  
" Hi Zoë. "  
  
" Hi geek. "  
  
" Those friends of your sre know how to tire someone out. "  
  
" You're just not used to it. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: From now on she should be less geekist. Should be, not definately. Well anyways, review. Please? thanks to: -  
  
richard the pedantic: yeah yeah I noticed too, that's why chappie 8 isn't. And a few others. I've finished this so I know where everthing is set. I just need to upload the rest of the fic.... Thanks for the review.  
  
Trialia: No i did not get this idea from kindergarten. And they become more in charcter, I think, as it goes along the story. Please keep reading and reviewing. I'm sorry for thwe oocness for now. Thanks for your review. Or is that flame? Well I don't care which it was intended to be. Thanks whichever.  
  
Da Buffster: I do not mean for ME to be geekist, so nobody think it's anything to do with me. If anything I'm anti-geekist. But this is what makes the story what it is. Life is life, and this is supposedy dealing with life problems. As if, might I add. Thanks for you review.  
  
Binary: I know, I know I'm being mean. thanks for the review. 


	8. 8: Summer Hol's

Cinn: I'm weird. Stupid and other. I do try to write in american thoughts etc. but like I said before, I'm english so it's hard. R&R.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Summer Hols.  
  
Tradition is fun. But what's tradition with a diffrence? Trinity's p.o.v.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
First day of the summer hols,  
  
" ZOË! PHONE! "  
  
" Comin'! "  
  
" Hi? "  
  
" Hi Zoë. You comin' to Dan's. Or have you forgotton the tradition of a boy v girls soccer match? "  
  
" No Lindz I haven't forgotton. "  
  
" Yeah, but they think they can beat us with geek! "  
  
" Really? They're insane with that! I'll be right over. "  
  
Dan's garden,  
  
" Hi. "  
  
" We playing then or not? "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
O.K. I'm used to the boying thinking they're gonna beat us on our traditional soccer game on the first day of the summer hols. But thinking they're gonna beat us with Thomas is just plain stupid.  
  
1 hour later....  
  
" 5-4! " Sammy's brother called. He was being referee.  
  
" That's not possible. They only passed me three times! "  
  
" NO, 4. "  
  
" LINDZ! Anyways, how come we're not winning like we always are a=on a score of abut 5-1!?! "  
  
" It's 'cause you don't wanna risk hurting geek! "  
  
" Not true! "  
  
" Is, stay out of the game for a bit and we'll see. "  
  
" Fine. "  
  
I walked over to the picnic bench. I have a great view of the game from here.  
  
1/4 hour later....  
  
" 8-5! "  
  
HA! The boys have scored 4 more times since I left, an the girls haven't yet.  
  
" Zoë? You comin' back into the game? C'mon, you're our star player! "  
  
" Oh alright. "  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
OW!  
  
" You moron! "  
  
" Zoë? Are you O.K.? "  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine. Thomas. "  
  
" Dan! You know better than any of us not to kick the ball into someone's stomach! " Iris exclaimed.  
  
" Sorry Zoë. "  
  
" S'o.k. "  
  
" Here. "  
  
" Thanks. " I took the hand that Thomas had offered to help me to stand.  
  
" You still gonna be able to play? "  
  
" In a moment. "  
  
" Well we'll carry on playing for a minute then you join in when you can.. O.K.? "  
  
" O.K. "  
  
" Hey! Thomas you coming? "  
  
" Nah, I'll stay here with Zoë for a minute. "  
  
" No, it's O.K. I don't need any company. "  
  
" But.. "  
  
" Especially a geek for company! "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: Weird. This has to be the result of my maddness right? Probably. Well Review, you've read so I want your opinion! Gimme opinions and reviews! Prefreably reviews. But feel free to email. It's on my bio thingy, but reviewing is more conveiniant for all of us. Thanks to: -  
  
maddragon29: thanks. Is there anything else I can say about the review? 


	9. 9: New year, new rules part 2

Cinn: WOOO! I'm high for some reason. Never fear though, I didn't write the chappie whilst high. Just wrote it up on the computer fomr my school rough book. Hey I found a better use for school stuff I don't need.... R&R.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
New year new rules part 2.  
  
You get used to school to easily, don't you? Trinity's p.o.v.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tues,  
  
9th grade, what's new? They expect us to do twice the work, twice the listening and be twice as quiet. NOWAY!  
  
P.E.,  
  
We have to do some weird form of country dancing. This is the problem with an english teacher. WE have to go in alphabetical pairs too. So guess who I get stuck with. This'll be awful.  
  
2 hours later....  
  
Double p.e. and doing country dancing isn't all that bad. But pretty awful. And Lindz made it worse by still insisting that I fancy geek.  
  
Geography,  
  
Usual place at the back, with a good range of people to aim at with paper. Pity volcanoes and earthquakes is a boring topic. Well, I suppose that's what paper's for! To brighten things up.  
  
1/2 an hour later....  
  
Oh no!  
  
LINDZ! Idiot! She aims for geek and hits the teacher and get's found out! So now we all haev to sit in alphabetical. So we won't talk.  
  
" Zoë? "  
  
" Yeah Sammy? "  
  
" Why'd Lindz throw paper at the teacher? "  
  
" She aimed for geek here, but missed. "  
  
" Thank her for me would you. "  
  
Sammy's a very sarcastic person, and just then was no exception. But being in alphabetical, is that a good or bad thing?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: O.K. I seem to be cutting most of the chappies, this is how bad they are. I know I know I get annoyed at people who upload short chappies. But I'll upload more soon. IF you review. Thanks to: -  
  
SeleneZana: I'm acctually implying a lot of stuff. But I won't say anymore so I don't spoil it. That's why I haven't responded to every part of everyones review. thanks for the review.  
  
Trialia: I would spell check, only it don't work on my computer, and I'm not even sure I have it. I do try to check it, but some times I forget. I need to rack my computer to see if there's a spell check somewhere that knows something. And I would watch it if a) i had time b) i could be bothered to find the video from amongst all the other vids and c) it gets better. Thanks for thew review. I was only joking if I called the other review a flame, anyways I don't care which it was.  
  
Richard the pedantic: thanks for the review for chappie 7, I would've mentioned you, only I only got it today. You think? Well, I suppose we all do once in a while. Hey maybe that's where I went wrong. I didn't think, unless my brain forgave me...? Thanks for the review.  
  
Da Buffster: Don't start me off on chickens. My friend has some deluded chickens and my other friend acts like a deluded chicken. Anyways..(:S) What else can I say that doesn't spoil the whole fic???? Thanks for the review. 


	10. 10: Unknown Changes

Cinn: Hopefully I won't cut any of this. But chappie 11 is my fave chappie, and also the longest. Well anyways, just R&R.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Unknown changes.  
  
People can change and not everyone around them can notice or realise in what way they've changed. Sometimes `you` don't even know you've changed. Trinity's p.o.v.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wed,  
  
Maths, what's the point in it? There is no point. I'd much sooner be home trying to crack the IRSD-base or something. O.K. maybe not the IRSD-base `just` yet. But whatever.  
  
Break, O.K. my friends wann play soccer. Hm, alright sounds better than nothing.  
  
10 minutes later.....  
  
O.K. who tripped who up? Well he quickly stood and helped me stand. Then something weird happened. Something in me just compelled me to stand there, I just didn't wanna move.  
  
" Hey Zoë, you alright? If you are you're taking the penalty. "  
  
" Lindz, I wasn't tripped up. "  
  
" Zoë, I tripped you up. Everyone saw. "  
  
" Well it was me who fell, and I don't know who tripped who up. "  
  
" Hey Zoë what's gotton into you? Why are you sticking up for geek? "  
  
I shruged.  
  
" You `do` like him! " Lindz exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
" I don't. "  
  
The bell went.  
  
" We coulda won then! "  
  
" I know, but we didn't deserve a penalty. "  
  
" So? You normally use `any` excuse for a penalty! "  
  
" Well maybe I've changed a bit! "  
  
" Yeah, you've changed into liking geeks! "  
  
" Not true! "  
  
Bio,  
  
Evolution, what!?! Confusing. Why do we need to study evolution!?! We've evolved enough, havn't we? So why do we need to study evolution? Well O.K. geek here might wanna, but who else? Speaking of geek, reimnds me of what I heard Dan say to him after playing soccer. Dan is insisting that I like him and that even if I did I wouldn't admit it.  
  
" Zoë? "  
  
" Yeah? "  
  
" Are you mad at me or you're friends? "  
  
" My friends. Why would I be mad at you? "  
  
" I tripped you up remember. "  
  
" I remember. " Couldn't forget easily. To be honest, I'm glad. I don't know why, but I am. Doesn't mean anything though, does it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: Whatever. please just R&R the best chappie's next. Well in my opinion anyways. Please feel free to point out anything, sugest stuff. Oh, feel free to flame too. I won't mind.  
  
Trinity04: I will be, and I don't mean to be. O.K.? Read and you'll see it gets less geekist as I go on. Thanks for the review or was it a flame? I don't care which so... Thanks.  
  
Protectress of Dalidon: Well duh! Who else would he be? No offence, I'm just crazy. I do try to make it clear, but it's not always. Sorry to all about the unclearness. And thanks to you for the review. Yes, there will be a `little` bit more than clarrification on the images. Enter the matrix tells you their ages. Can't remember them right now. But it's a diffrence of about 8yrs. the hacking comes in better later. Get used to her being mean. Anyone can be mean. You'll see why later. What's with chickens??? I can't remember anything about chickens... Thanks for all your reviews.  
  
leeloo_dalas_multipass84: I would make 'em longer if I could. I try. The next chappie is moderatly long. Thanks for the review.  
  
richard the pedantic: you're mean! I can't reply to the review without spoiling the entire fic. Anyways, thanks. I'll reply more next chappie. Thanks for the review. 


	11. 11: Obvious changes

Cinn: MY fave chappie. The longest so far, and LEAST geekist. Anyways R&R.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Obvious changes.  
  
When people know you've changed. And you know other people have changed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Friday,  
  
Eng, (first lesson),  
  
Wow, that's all I can say. I hardly recognised him when he walked in this morning. He's dressed completely differently, and looks cool. I mean, who'da guessed?  
  
Ah HA! I have it sussed now. Dan's been teaching him how to be less geek like and more cool. And that was so he could impress me. And I am impressed.  
  
5 minutes later....  
  
Having an English teacher who sits people at the beginning of the register at the back is most defiantly a good thing. I never knew having a geek on your team in a paper fight would be good! All we've said to each other is `hi` but I think I'm beginning to like him a lot more than what I did. And I don't blame myself.  
  
Break,  
  
" You `do` like geek. Almost the whole class noticed the way you were looking at each other in English! "  
  
" SO do not! " And I don't know what you're talking about! "  
  
" You do. Stop lying to yourself! "  
  
" You're one to talk! "  
  
" What's that supposed to mean!?! "  
  
" You never told Kenny how you felt, and haven't told Dan yet. "  
  
" So? Kenny didn't like me in that way then, and Dan doesn't now. "  
  
" He does. "  
  
" Whatever, geek likes you and you like him! "  
  
" Lindz, I do not like geek. "  
  
" You do, just tell me the truth, I told you who I like. "  
  
" I've told you, I don't like him! "  
  
" Fine! "  
  
We both stormed off in opposite directions, and I bumped into Dan and his mates.  
  
" Hi Zoë. "  
  
" Hi Dan. "  
  
" You're still coming to the party tonight ain't ya? "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
" You seen geek? "  
  
" Not since Eng. "  
  
" Well make sure he comes round tonight. Otherwise there's no point in it. "  
  
" I know, I will. "  
  
" O.K. "  
  
Phys,  
  
Well not one teacher we've had today has recognised Thomas.  
  
Hey Zoë, r u 'n' geek together? - S  
  
SAMMY! NO! - Z  
  
u wanna b tho - S  
  
NOT! - Z  
  
Do! I've known you since 1st grade, I think I'll b able 2 tell by now. - S  
  
O.K. yor right, I do wanna b with him. tell anyone and yor dead! - Z  
  
Knew it! you make a great pair. even if he is a geek. - S  
  
at least someone understands - Z  
  
your welcome - S  
  
Hist,  
  
Geog was funny, but this is boring. We have to sit in silence because we have a substitute teacher. So I'm bored. Well the good thing is I get to sit next to Thomas.  
  
That evening,  
  
" What the.... "  
  
" What? Surprised? "  
  
" To say the least. "  
  
" Here, I'll take your coat. "  
  
Thomas turned to me.  
  
" What's all this about? "  
  
" It's your birthday tomorrow ain't it? "  
  
" Yeah, how'd you know? "  
  
" Did you seriously think we wouldn't find out after 9 years? "  
  
He laughed and the rest of them turned from what they were doing and announced a game of truth or dare. And for the record, I'm not stupid, this'll just be a set up.  
  
1/2 an hour later....  
  
still playing, I'm getting bored now.  
  
" Zoë, truth or dare? "  
  
" Dare. "  
  
they muttered amongst themselves...  
  
" Kiss geek. "  
  
Knew it! I knew they'd be trying to set us up!  
  
" Alright. "  
  
He'd gone to get some food, so I stood and walked up behind him, I turned him round so he was facing me and I kissed him. I could hear the others laughing as I pulled away.  
  
" What the heck was `that` for? "  
  
" My dare. "  
  
" Oh. "  
  
the game carried on for ages, at least another hour. They continued trying to set me 'n' Thomas up. But all I was thinking about was when I kissed Thomas.  
  
By now we'd all changed and gotton into our sleeping bags so we could talk. We were sleeping at Dan's, and we're all known for talking.  
  
We've been talking for about two hours, and we'd now settled down to sleep. I was lying next to Thomas, I rolled over so I was facing him. It surprised me to see that he was staring at me.  
  
" Sorry. " he muttered.  
  
" What for? "  
  
" Staring at you. "  
  
" I don't care. "  
  
" But... "  
  
" But what? "  
  
" But you hate people staring at you. "  
  
" Not you. " I could hardly hear myself when I said that, I mean yeah we were whispering because everyone else was asleep, but that was just inaudible.  
  
" You don't? "  
  
" No. "  
  
A lock of my hair fell in front of my face, and he reached out to tuck it back behind my ear, and all I could do was smile at him.  
  
" Truth be told, I like you a lot, Zoë. "  
  
" I know you do. I know. "  
  
he looked embarrassed, well I can't blame him, he just told me how he felt. I should tell him too. But, it's just... I like him too don't? I should tell him, I know I should. I will.  
  
" I like you too. "  
  
" Really? "  
  
" Yeah, and I cannot believe I just told you that! "  
  
" Me neither. "  
  
I moved myself closer to him and we kissed. It was serious this time, which I guess is what made it better. I'd hate to admit it to anyone, but he is a good kisser. When I pulled back he was gently stroking my neck. I pushed his hand away out of instinct. He just smiled at me. I leaned back towards him to kiss him again.  
  
" OI! Lovebirds! You'll make us puke in a moment! "  
  
" LINDZ! "  
  
" What am I not allowed to listen in on my friends confessions? "  
  
" Bitch! "  
  
" Geek's freak! "  
  
" That's not funny! "  
  
" Tis! "  
  
" shut-up all of you and go to sleep. "  
  
I lay back down again. I couldn't sleep. If I did go to sleep I woke up in the middle of the night to find an arm casually thrown over my sleeping bag. He must have just been movin' in his sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: Finally. Though I hate to say it, it got a bit obvious didn't it? It was pretty obvious from the truth or dare game announcement they were gonna get together. Biggest set-up chappie in the history of set-up chappies, well that I know of. Well whatever, please review! PLEASE! There is more... Thanks to: -  
  
Richard the pendantic: that eager curiosity was for nothing. I mean this was the most obvious set up from the begining. I think. Thanks for the review. Btw you were right.  
  
SeleneZana: Well, you were right too. I wouldn't say, so I didn't ruin it anymore. But anyways, please review again, and thanks for previous review. 


	12. 12: Uncertainties and Certainties

Cinn: I'm insane, really, I try to write sensible fics whilst on a high! I mean DUH! ANd I do not know what people who are roughly 13/14 do on weekends in america. O.K. So I apologise for mistakes in that area, again. R&R.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Uncertainties and certainties.  
  
The chappie titles explains all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I feel so happy, I don't know why. I just do. Maybe it's 'cause I told him how I felt and we're now together. But whatever, ever since I had that image in my head in 7th grade, when Grace attacked him, about it being me 'n' him not Grace 'n' him, I'd felt diffrent about him since then and felt like I had to put him down to cover it up. Since the gathering when I had the image of me 'n' him kissing to the 8th grade gym lesson when we did handstands, I was in denial to myself. And I guess I owe Dan for this. Especially for what he said to Thomas!  
  
I'd just about woken up by now. I opened my eyes and instantly regretted it. I blinked god knows how many times before my eyes ajusted to the light. Only one person was up. The rest looked asleep. Well, untill I felt the arm round my sleeping bag move slightly.  
  
" Sorry. " he muttered. He must have forgotton about last night.  
  
" Stop apologising for stuff I don't care about. "  
  
He looked to have woken up by now. That's probably why he'd forgotton.  
  
" Sorry. I was still half asleep. "  
  
" I give up, you're a hopeless case when it comes to apologising. "  
  
" Um. But I still can't believe it. "  
  
" Believe what? "  
  
" What you told me. "  
  
" Well get used to it. Neither of us are going anywhere for a bit. "  
  
" Hey! Are either of you two gonna get up anytime soon? "  
  
" Nope, Lindz, I'm staying here. "  
  
" Just so you can snog geek again. "  
  
" So? Ain't as if you 'n' Dan didn't snog about 150 billion times after you kissed during the truth or dare game, was it? "  
  
" Oh shut-up. But you still wanna kiss geek. "  
  
" So what if I do? "  
  
I looked back at him, he was just staring at me happily.  
  
" What? " I asked.  
  
" Nothing. Am I not allowed to look at my gorgeous girlfriend? "  
  
" Nope. "  
  
He pulled me close with the arm he had round my waist, so he could kiss me. How long we kissed for and how long we would have I don't know seeing as though Lindz kicked me hard. So I pulled away abruptly.  
  
" OW! "  
  
" What? "  
  
" Not you. My so-called best mate just kicked me 'cause we were kissing! "  
  
" Not my fault you made me wanna puke! "  
  
" Well live with it. Just don't kick! "  
  
I kissed Thomas again breifly before gathering my normal clothes and going to get changed.  
  
Lunch,  
  
Everyone's just about left. I'm about to leave, I'm just gathering all my stuff before I walk home. Thomas decided to stay behind till I was ready so we could walk together. If I remember correctly we live on the same road. I think.  
  
We were walking down the street in silence, I guess because neither of us knew what to say to each other. Then I remembered something.  
  
" I forgot this morning, so Happy Birthday. "  
  
" S'ok. "  
  
" What bit of your surprise did you like best? "  
  
" When you kissed me. "  
  
" In the game or for real? "  
  
" Both. "  
  
" Well to be honest I still can't beleive I fancy a geek. "  
  
" You still consider me a geek? "  
  
" Well it's who you are. And it's like a nickname to us now. "  
  
" Oh. "  
  
" You want me to be completely honest with you? "  
  
" If it don't kill me. "  
  
" I've liked you since 7th grade. "  
  
" Really!?! "  
  
" Yeah, since Grace attacked you. "  
  
" Ya know something, I always did wish it were you and not Grace. "  
  
" Hm, and don't think just 'cause I liked you when you were `just` a geek means you can go back to that! "  
  
" When I was `just` a geek. What does that make me now? "  
  
" A cool geek. It wasn't until Friday that I knew I liked you this much. "  
  
" You live on the same road as me, yeah? "  
  
" Think so. Why? Wanna go get some lunch together or somet. "  
  
" O.K. "  
  
When we'd taken our stuff home, and met up on our road. We headed to the nearest burger bar.  
  
It was crowded but we managed to find two seats together. Turned out a lot of people here were from school.  
  
" We should've taken it away shouldn't we. "  
  
" Why don't we? "  
  
" You don't care about much do you? "  
  
" Not really, that's one of the main diffrences between us. You're a kind caring person, I'm not. "  
  
" We'll see about that. "  
  
" Why what you gonna do? "  
  
" Change you. "  
  
We both laughed as we left to go somewhere quieter.  
  
" You weren't joking were you? " he asked.  
  
" About what? "  
  
" Liking me. "  
  
" Course not! "  
  
" Good, I couldn't take it if it turned out you'd been joking. "  
  
" Well you're stuck with me for a bit, so don't plan anything. "  
  
" I wonder what people at school'll think. "  
  
" They'll either put me down, or you'll become cool. And I'm guessing the second. "  
  
" What makes you think that? "  
  
" Well a) because you've changed b) they won't be able to put me down easily. c) shut-up about school before I shut you up. "  
  
" And you'll do that how? "  
  
I pulled him to me so I could kiss him, `like this` I thought. It wasn't untill I pulled away again that I realised I'd dropped my half eaten burger. But I didn't care.  
  
" If that's how you're going to shut me up from now on, I think I'll talk a lot more. "  
  
" Don't try it. "  
  
" Why not? "  
  
I shruged and he started eating his burger again.  
  
" Hey what happened to your burger? "  
  
" I dropped it when we were kissing. "  
  
" Oh. "  
  
He looked at his mainly eaten burger.  
  
" I take it you don't want my leftovers. "  
  
" Not really, I'm not hungry anyway. But thanks all the same. "  
  
" Wanna go play some soccer? "  
  
" Why not. "  
  
We headed to the place where the others are normally playing. But no one was there.  
  
" O.K. what now? "  
  
" I dunno, what do you normally do on your birthday? "  
  
" Nowt much, normally what I do every other day. "  
  
" Which is? "  
  
" Go on my computer a lot. And do homework. That's about it. "  
  
" And soccer. "  
  
" Well no one else is playing so there's no point. "  
  
" Hm, we could go on a computer, either mine or yours. "  
  
" Don't mind so long as I'm with you. "  
  
" O.K. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: Finally I find some spare time to write this up. Anyways, what did you think? Review. Please. I have 6 more short chappies to go. So please review. Thanks to: -  
  
Matrixfan101: you asked for the next chappie. thanks  
  
leeloo-dalas-multipass84: Thanks. I was only commenting on the obviousity.  
  
Kal Torak: Not my fault, blame my brain. Thanks.  
  
Da Buffster: Does the chappie answer your question? I wil lcarry on updating, for another 6 chappies. Thanks. Chickens are funni! 


	13. 13: What School Thinks

Cinn: Bla bla bla, pretty much the same as last time. And R&R.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
What school thinks.  
  
It's always the majority of the pupils in school that decide your fate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mon,  
  
r u 'n' geek together no then? - S  
  
yep - Z  
  
no wonder you look so happy! - S  
  
I don't, do I? - Z  
  
yep - S  
  
hm, I'm not the only one who's got a new boyfriend - Z  
  
huh? - S  
  
Lindz 'n' Dan - Z  
  
NEVER! - S  
  
yep - Z  
  
weird - S  
  
not really - Z  
  
what's (x + 1)(x - 5)? - S  
  
(x + 1)(x - 5) = x^2 - 5x + x - 5  
  
= x^2 - 4x - 5. - z  
  
thankz - S  
  
I only know 'cause I'm copying. - Z  
  
Must be a good thing to have a geek 4 a boyfriend. - S  
  
that's not why I like him - Z  
  
why then? - S  
  
I dunno, he's just a nice guy and I'm attracted to him. - Z  
  
is he a good kisser? - S  
  
trust you to ask! - Z  
  
is he or not!?! - S  
  
yeah. - Z  
  
it was then I realised that our teacher was glaring at us so I turned back to my work. And found out thathe'd been reading our notes, seeing as though he'd written comments on my maths book. So I kicked him. Not hard, but just to let him know I don't like people reading my notes.  
  
Bell,  
  
" Great we have double chem then double french. "  
  
I shruged, I didn't care.  
  
" You two are pretty much going to be unseprable now ain't ya? " she asked pointing at me 'n' Thomas.  
  
" Pretty much. "  
  
" Geek's freak! "  
  
" Not funny! " I replied kicking her.  
  
" Alright whatever, let's go play some soccer. It's all there is to do around here. "  
  
French,  
  
French is alright. Same old teacher, same old rules, same old fun. But a bit boring seeing as though there's only one person to aim at now. Oh well.  
  
After school,  
  
Boring day of school done with. Now to go home and indulge in hacking. Eventually I will crack the IRSD-base, but not just yet. I'll start small and work my way up. But nobody, as of yet, has cracked the IRSD-base. I will one day.  
  
Maybe me 'n' Thomas could hack it together.. No I may like him too much for my own good, but I not going to hack it with him. For two reasons a) I don't want him involved if I do succeed and get the cops on him too. b) I want to crack it on my own, it wouldn't be the same if I had help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: For those of you who don't know something ^2 means to the power of. It's how I have to write it here. Anyways review! I like reviews. Well doesn't everyone? Just reveiw I don't really have anything to say. Apart from thanks to: -  
  
leeloo-dalas-multipass84: thanks.  
  
Angel-Of-Lightness: Blue pill? why the heck would i want a blue pill? Acctually ignor that, cos I'm high. Thanks.  
  
richard the pedantic: Read, or you'll get behind on the mentions/thanks. Acctually READ because I want reviews. Thanks.  
  
Da Buffster: It's not a good idea to flood the house. Thanks for the review. I agree, chickens are cool. Thanks.  
  
SeleneZana: Matrix will come into this at some point. If it hasn't already. I can't remember when it get mentioned. But I think it's a while yet. Thanks. 


	14. 14: Planning

Cinn: hee hee, I'm back. Duh. That is such a brilliant word. Anyways I'll cut the cr*p and get to the story. R&R.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Planning.  
  
You should always plan things. Or nearly always.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 week later,  
  
" Hey Zoë! "  
  
" Hi. "  
  
" Wait up. "  
  
I stopped to allow him to catch up. Then continued walking. We both walked to and from school.  
  
" Ya coulda waited. "  
  
" Sorry. "  
  
" S'ok. Were you in a hurry. "  
  
" No. "  
  
" Good. You wanna get something to eat on the way home? "  
  
" Sure, why not? "  
  
I hadn't seen much of him recently. Well apart from in school. I'd become obsessed in trying to hack the IRSD-base. I knew it was nearly impossible for someone my age, but... Well I dunno. Ive become obsessed in trying.  
  
" How come you don't come out much anymore? "  
  
" I've been busy. "  
  
" Oh. "  
  
I wanted to tell him. But if I did and I succeed I'd probably be endangering him. Sort of. But I was also worried that if I didn't come out enough that we'd break up.  
  
" It's your birthday next week right? "  
  
" Yep. Why? "  
  
" Well I was wondering whether you'd like to go out then... "  
  
" Sure. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: I felt like I was due another VERY short chappie. Dunno why. The other 4 chappies are fairly short, much are a bit longer than this. Review please. thanks to: -  
  
Da Buffster: Well I can do the maths, not in my head that quickly. But whatever. Thanks. I'm still searching the review for something to do with chickens...  
  
Angel-Of-Lightness: Erm, i don't take stuff. I'm not a druggie. Well I take vitamin pills and eat vasaline, but nothing else. I think. Just kidding. Thanks. And stop telling me to take a blue pill. I don't have any!  
  
richard the pedantic: Am I that obvious? I didn't mean to spoil it for anyone, but I really would need a better break up between them. So all suggestions welcome. thanks for the review. 


	15. 15a: Obsession

Cinn: Yada yada yada. All I ever do is talk. But then why not? Anyways R&R. Sorry this is a bit late, been dragged down south for 2 days so...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Obsession.  
  
Obsession isn't a good thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 week later,  
  
great someones at the door. Now I'm disturbed yet again. This is frustrating.  
  
" Hi Zoë. "  
  
" Hi. What do ya want? "  
  
" We arranged to go out remember. "  
  
" Oh yeah. Hang on a minute, come in if you like. I just need to sort something out. "  
  
I went back to my room so I could turn off my computer and list the codes that worked for which part etc.  
  
" What were you doing? "  
  
" Turing my computer off. "  
  
" Oh. What were you doing before that? Like before I came? "  
  
" Oh, just things. "  
  
" Oh. "  
  
When I returned home and had kissed Thomas goodbye, don't see anything wrong with that. Though our neighbour does. I instantly returned to thinking about the IRSD-base. It was second nature to me to do that now.  
  
2 weeks later,  
  
" Zoë we need to talk. "  
  
He's cornered me at school. I knew what he wanted to talk about. I just knew.  
  
" About `us`? "  
  
" Yeah. Look I just think it's not working. I mean we never even talk to each other in class let alone see each other out of school.. "  
  
" I'm sorry, like I keep saying I'm busy. "  
  
" But you never tell any of us why. "  
  
" I can't. "  
  
" why not? "  
  
" It's dangerous for any of you to know. "  
  
" Well it's obviously dangerous for you to do then... "  
  
" I can't help it. I have to. "  
  
" Whatever, you never say when you won't be busy. You act like you don't want to talk to me or your friends. I think we should give this up. "  
  
" No, please don't. "  
  
" I think it would be best. "  
  
" It wouldn't, and we'd have to sit together in class afterwards... "  
  
" We'd get over it eventually. "  
  
" You might. Why though? Is it because you think I don't like you anymore or because you don't like me anymore? "  
  
" Neither, it's just not working. "  
  
With that he left me. I was standing there looking lost. I'd lost him because of the IRSD-base. Well at least I was free to do that now. But he'd left me because of it. I guess I thought that because we were together and we both liked each other a lot we'd never split.. I was wrong. I'd been very, very wrong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: Told you they'd be short. please review. PLEASE! thanks to: -  
  
Angel-Of-Lightness: You're mad right? Thanks.  
  
Gia: Thanks, being mad rules!  
  
leeloo-dalas-multipass84: Erm.... You know I think you might be ill if you keep going green.... (jk) Thanks.  
  
Da Buffster: Ooook. What was I gonna say again... Oh yeah, I have a bio teacher who used to teach my dad. Scarier. Anyways, thanks.  
  
richard the pedantic: ?. Anyways, I don't know about the geek thing. Thanks for the review and replying to the idea thing. Even though you didn't suggest anything.  
  
Trialia: I know I know it's short, but I can't help that for now. Anyways, thanks for the review. Glad you're liking it now... 


	16. 15b: Afterwards

Cinn: Da Buffster, this is for you, you gave me the idea. This is chappie 15b. I wasn't going to do this, but if an idea worth writing is written in a review, I'll write it.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Afterwards.  
  
Why does EVERYTHING have at least 1 bad affect afterwards?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Same day, Chem,  
  
what's wrong? - S  
  
nothing - Z  
  
there is, now tell me. - S  
  
no -Z  
  
tell thomas then! - S  
  
no - z  
  
y not? - S  
  
he already knows - Z  
  
then y rn't u 2 talkin - S  
  
we split - Z  
  
no. never. - S  
  
yes - Z  
  
did u split with him, or the otha way round? - S  
  
he broke up with me - Z  
  
o my god. poor u - S  
  
thanks 4 the sympathy - Z  
  
no prob - S  
  
1/2 an hour later....  
  
not an experiment, damn! No, I'm not gonna talk to him.  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
damn, now got told off by the teacher for not helping. Fine, I'll help.  
  
" You know we can still be friends, right? I mean we don't have to stop talking do we? "  
  
" ~ yes ~ I dunno, depends how long it takes to get over it. "  
  
" Well we have to do this, whether we're friends or not. "  
  
" I'd noticed. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: VERY short, no need to bother reviewing this chappie seprately, just review the next chappie with comments on this if you want. I'm not picky as long as I get reviews one way or another. 


	17. 16: Answers

Cinn: Bla bla bla, usual nonsence I talk. just R&R NOW!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Answers,  
  
Are you always right about yourself? Trinity's p.o.v.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I've been unplugged for about a week now. I was 16 in the matrix when I was. And I still am I suppose. I'd cracked the IRSD-base when I was about 15, then spend another year searching for Morpheus and the Matrix. And now I'm sitting here in some person called the Oracle's sitting room.  
  
O.K. she wants to see me now. This better be worth the energy.  
  
" Hello Dearie. "  
  
" My name's Trinity. "  
  
" Whatever, seat? "  
  
" No thanks. "  
  
" Suit yourself. Do you know why your here? "  
  
" Because Morpheus brought me here to see you...? "  
  
" Yes, but no. "  
  
" Why then? "  
  
" To me told about who you are and who you will be. "  
  
" I think I know who I am. " I replied indignatly.  
  
" Fine, I won't tell you that someone's going to affect your life.. "  
  
" You just did. "  
  
" I can tell you a lot more, only you already know yourself and don't need telling anything. "  
  
" I know who I am now. "  
  
" Everyone does, but how many people know who they will be and who they're supposed to be? "  
  
" Not many. "  
  
" Presisly. You didn't know you would be coming here to find out more about yourself... "  
  
" Well your supposed to be telling me. "  
  
" Um, I'm guessing by that you'd like to know. "  
  
" Yes. "  
  
" Does the name `geek` remind you of anything? "  
  
" Yes. "  
  
" You remember him? I thought you would've forgotton. "  
  
" No. I remember him. "  
  
" In that case the trip down memory lane won't be too bad for you.... "  
  
" How soon? "  
  
" That's for me to know and you to find out. "  
  
" Anything else before I go? "  
  
" You'll fall in love with the one. "  
  
O.K. talk about telling someone mind shocking news. Yeah I knew I wasn't the one, but ending up that close to him.. Just shocking for me.  
  
" Will he love me back? "  
  
" That's for you to find out. I can't tell you everything. But I can tell you that you're going to have to decide the fate of someone. You'll know what to do when it comes to it. But untill then... Here have a cookie. "  
  
" No thanks. "  
  
I left then. I was in a daze. I mean how can you just tell someone something like that!?! And she didn't seem bothered about telling me all that at all. But then, she probably tells about 50 people stuff like that everyday. Well not exactly that, but you know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: Short 'n' sweet. HA! As if, like whatever. O.K. forget that, that's just me being weird. Two more VERY short chappies. Well I'm sure you're glad I'm not writing much more. And my fingers are bl**dy frozen! Anyways thanks to: -  
  
richard the pedantic: i should've learned how to spell you're name by now, but no, I'm still copying and pasting, gotta love my memory. Thanks  
  
Da Buffster: You've got a chappie in dedication to you, now about the epilogue thingy, that's basicly one of my chappies. No epilogues, too much hassel. Thanks.  
  
SeleneZana: I'm normally fairly slow. But anyways, thanks.  
  
Angel-Of-Lightness: I can't remember what I put, so.... Erm,* ponders for somethng to say * thanks. 


	18. 17: Memory Lane

Cinn: This is just basically quickly drafting through the film. Not very long, and probably completely pointless, but whatever. R&R. I do apologise if I get some of the script wrong, I haven't seen the film in ages, so I can only write what I think is right.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Memory Lane,  
  
Memories can be hard to face, sometimes. Trinity's p.o.v.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't know how long after I saw the Oracle we started monitoring you, but it's been a very long time. A VERY long time ago. The minute I saw your code I knew who you were. Taking a trip down memory lane alright.  
  
I don't want to fell this way again, but I do. This is bigger though, I don't just like you too much for my own good, I .love. you.  
  
9 months later,  
  
I have to go and meet you tonight. I tried to get one of the other to go instead, but they wouldn't.  
  
" My name is Trinity. "  
  
" What the Trinity? The one who cracked the IRSD-base? "  
  
" That was a long time ago. "  
  
" Jezus. "  
  
" What? " do you remember me?  
  
" I thought you were a guy. "  
  
" Most guys do. " I should've known that's why. Unless you were just making an excuse because you knew it was me, Zoë. He asked me about the computer thing, I didn't because I didn't have time to explain about that, because of agents, so I explained about the Matrix. It wouldn't be long now until we unplugged you.  
  
Roughly 2 weeks later,  
  
You've left the med. bay today. Morpheus has taken you round the core, and we've plugged you into the construct.  
  
You rejected the truth, like many of us feared. You puked fell unconscious then we took you back to your room.  
  
Later I brought you some `food`, as if, and ended up being annoyed by Cypher again.  
  
Next day,  
  
No, the oracle didn't say that. she can't have. I love you, I was told I'd fall in love with the one, you HAVE to be the one. You want to go back to get Morpheus wihtout help, I think not.  
  
later,  
  
sh*t that was close. I thought I might die then. You saved me, I'm looking into your eyes and all I wanna do is stay here.  
  
B*gg*r off Morpheus, you always have to spoil the moment. Lest I'd never say that to your face. Too much of a friend to be able to say that to you.  
  
later still,  
  
we're by the exit. Just you and me. I want to tell you, I want to tell you so badly. But I can't. If you know you're the one and agents find out, they'll kill you for sure. You don't beleive yet, nit until you beleive will you be able to fully pretect yourself from agents.  
  
The neb about 5 - 10 minutes later,  
  
No, you can't be dead. I love you, I was told I would fall in love with the one and decide someone's fate. This is that, right?I brought you back, you deleted an agent and got out in time for the E.M.P. to fire.  
  
I pulled myself off you. You were the one. You knew, I knew. Did Morpheus and Tank know? Before I had a chance to know you pulled me into a kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: Told you it was short. The next chappie's longer. Slightly. I apologise to anyone reading this who hates short chappies and to people I've reviewed saying to write longer chappies... Anyways thanks to: -  
  
anyone who's reading and everyone who reviewed the last chappie. I don't have time to pick them out just now.... 


	19. 18: The Past and The Present

Cinn: R&R  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The past and the present.  
  
some things are better off knowing, some aren't. Some things are better left in the past, and some are better off brought into the present. Trinity's p.o.v.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 week later,  
  
I was having what we would consider lunch. You came in from whatever you were able to help with in the repairs. And joined me with you own lunch.  
  
" Hey. "  
  
" Hi. Trinity? "  
  
" Yeah? "  
  
" Did I know you before I was unplugged? "  
  
" What makes you ask? "  
  
" You look familiar... "  
  
" Geek. "  
  
" How'd you know? "  
  
" Does the name Zoë remind you of anyone? "  
  
" Yeah, and old girlfriend. "  
  
I was now trying my hardest not to laugh. You looked up from taking a mouthful of goop and looked at my expression.  
  
" You were Zoë weren't you!?! "  
  
" Yep. "  
  
" How long were you gonna wait to tell me? "  
  
" I dunno. "  
  
" You cracked the IRSD-base? "  
  
" Yeah, why surprised? That's why I was always busy... "  
  
" I'm not surprised, you were always clever enough to. No wonder you never told us. "  
  
" Well I would've told you. But I didn't want you to get involved/in trouble too if/when I cracked it. "  
  
" Oh, how old were you when you cracked it? "  
  
" About 15. "  
  
" About a year after we split. "  
  
" I still can't believe you did that. "  
  
" Neither can I. "  
  
" Well you've got however long we're together now to make it up to me. "  
  
" Do any of the others know we knew each other before? "  
  
" Not that I know of. "  
  
he was laughing now.  
  
" What's so funny? "  
  
" Just thinking about the sleepover. When Lindz kept insisting that we'd make her puke. "  
  
" Least she didn't kick you. "  
  
" That's what made it funnier. "  
  
I kicked him under the table, before leaning over to kiss him. Then I heard a cough behind me. Morpheus.  
  
" Don't tell me we make you wanna puke too. " I muttered.  
  
Neo laughed and Morpheus gave me a blank confused look.  
  
" Nothing, an old joke. And you can stop laughing now Neo.. "  
  
" It's funny. "  
  
" Not that funny. "  
  
" Do you mind me asking, what the h*ll you're talking about? " Morpheus enquired  
  
" Someone we knew when we were about 13/14. " I said  
  
" Always insisted we made her wanna puke. "  
  
" You two knew each other before you were unplugged? " Morpheus enquired again  
  
" Yeah. " I replied  
  
" We were together as well. "  
  
" Until you decided we should split. "  
  
" You never talked to me anymore! "  
  
" I was busy. "  
  
" Not this again. " he muttered.  
  
We cracked up, Morpheus just gave us a weird look before turning his attention to his lunch again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cinn: FINITO! Took long enough. Anyways a special thanks to: -  
  
leeloo-dalas-multipass84: Thankz, I didn't mean it offenceifly to anyone about the no review thing, I was just a lil disapointed when i didn't get any.  
  
Da Buffster: Note to self's don't work, or at least they don't for me. I know I know I need to improve my gramma and stuff. I did run this and the last chappie through spell check, that's as best I can do for now, and I have read through them a couple of times... But the spell check i have is a billion years old and doesn't know anything. I'm sorry if I'm gonna get people in trouble, but then that's just me, jk. I don't think tiem is a real word either. I'm just foolin' around now. I won't take it offensifly. I think the reason I'm hypaish is 'cause i've been sitting in a window all day. Seriously, anyways where're the chickens? Where I ask! Thanks for the review.  
  
richard the pedantic: in case you didn't know, I updated everyday I was here, only around chappie 15a+15b+16 i was in oxford so I couldn't. Anyways, I did do part of the subway station scene, but I ddn't really want to write it again. If I did rewrite it, I would've copyed and pasted it, and I was once told unless you have feeling for part of your fic, don't write it. If I ever edit this to upload, the whole thing, I might add that and a few other scenes. Thanks. 


End file.
